


Sunshine in my Mouth

by SharkMark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Avatar State, Blood and Injury, Catboys & Catgirls, Computer Programming, Engineering, F/M, Hacking, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkMark/pseuds/SharkMark
Summary: She thought she could evade her taxes, but she couldn't evade how she really felt.But she wouldn't go down without a fight.ORA story of crime, violence, and forgiveness. (purrs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sunshine in my Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> join this zoom... if you DARE
> 
> https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fberkeley.zoom.us%2Fj%2F99312668043%3Fpwd%3DNk1EMVcyRWQ1Vmd6U082dFhpTmREdz09%26fbclid%3DIwAR0vjWVbkF0UMWPeChkbRjYUvPQkxEa6ywwgIdGgoz4tCqRbrRsIBvZu3-E&h=AT0AGFH_NfsOSN1QV_V_s4kbsfm8Wb6tL811JEQ_d_g1_-MIvzFpDuTvKeDOzO82AOGdFAW_Eeqr7z_La-4Hij0xoVQWbeZCjL-Rgred2tq0P6SmpBWaAFiM7EeA_YxF-b2CbIN-ZDzJ2f0OJlQcMQ

Ah, another Ordinary day in NCITY. Nisha lives in a sexy abartment in an upscale part of somewhere sexy. However, being that she is eecs, she hACked her way out of paying all of her taxes and bills. However, she got #prank’d b/c the members of the IRS and her landlord were all also eecs and figure out her trICKS. She then finds herself faced with everyone after her ass asking for money. 

“Ojou-chan,,, i see you have some unpaid debt” yUta purred slowly, approaching her in a way that makes him look like a FeRAL beAST :3. 

Every step backwards Nisha took, yuta took one forwards and then she could see that they were #not alone. She got a brief glimpse of Taeyong and Jiang Cheng who were all adorned in the same thirst-inducing attire as Yuta, techware(??? The dress shirts with them buckles strapped to them).

Nisha gulped, feeling like a liddol sheep facing against the hungary wolves, and hastily breathed in the calm herself. Then the NCITYresident did what she knew best: use her sexy brain. She was prepared for a confrontation ever since she began evading her taxes and already had an escape plan. And so, Nisha booked it, grabbing all her essentials that was already prepared in her backpack and jumped out her window. 

Nisha landed on her feeET like the catgirl she was, adorning her head with her pair of cat ears as she sashayed in mid air until #reaching the ground. As she looked above her from over her SUPER SWAG WRAPAROUND black sunglasses, she saw the rest of the sexY tax collectors jumping out after her with parachutes (it was an 10000069 foot drop, of course they would need parachutes)  
Inhaling the sHARP night air, wrapping her leather jacket tIGHTly AROUND HER shOULders, AND mountiNG HER MOTORCYCLE, the catears on her head begin to glow a familiar blue hue, and in a burst of wind and fire and neo champagne green light, she enters THE AVATAR STATE and NYOOMS into the distance, leaving a puff of cat hair fluttering in the wind behind her. 

All of the sexy tax collectors were gaining on her. Despite the fact that she was in the avatar state, they were all highly trained dancers and gymnasts and warriors by total coincidence and were able to keep up on their own transportation devices. Taeyong especially was moving r a t h e r swiftly on his razor scooter. =͟͟͞͞(๑•̀=͟͟͞͞ (๑•̀д•́=͟͟͞͞(๑•̀д•́๑)=͟͟͞͞(๑•̀д•́)))

Oh no. OH NO. Nisha was going so fast that she scarcely realized that she had nyoomed her way into,,,, a dead end. She slowly nyooms to a stop in the dark alleyway, feeling her cat ears droop in teh realization that she wouldn’t be able to evade her tax evasion. All of the secks i tacks collectors stopped their motorcyles/razor scooters in a circle around her. 

Yoota is the first to saunter over, a liddol smirk making its way across his visage. Nisha’s heart rate accelerates faster than TaeyongIE’S scooter when YutA gets especially close. Corners her into the side of the alleyway, and begins to raise his hand…

“Oh phuck” Nisha thinks very loudly, “I think hes going to…. I think he is abOUT TO”

BAM!!!!!!!!)(#*$#) Yuta KABEDONs Nisha, her blood turning ice cold. This was it. There was no escaping his kabedon. Especially with her catears quickly losing their power.  
“Nekko” he m u r murs into her ear…

One by one, tax collector by tax collector, all of the cloak cladded men dismount from their bikes and close onto Nisha. Kabedoning her in rapid succession. They cackLE as they hear the fear in her eyes, muttering “nekko” and “choto a minute” under their breath. Nisha begins to lose consciousness as she feels the many dozens of arms closing possible exit points.  
But…. THEN. right before darkness consumes her (matching the very swag dark palette of her leather jacket and b00ts) She feels something splish splASHing her face… Nisha cracks open an eye to see… blood?

Oh MA GAWD all of the arms closing in on her are… gone. Well, not enTIRELY GONE,, but detached from the bOYEZ that were once using them to weaken her. Jiang Cheng stands on the pile of bodies, chin raised, sword drAWN. 

Nisha stammers “y-you saved me? Even though? I owe a crippling debt?” Jiang Cheng bows his head as he cleans the blood from his blade in a fluid motion and reshEATHES it.  
“I can never turn a blind eye to justice, so I saved you. However, that also means that I cannot turn a blind eye to your federal crimes.” Jiang cheng gesutres to the now armless men below him, bleeding rapidly “none of them could. Thats all we wanted, Nekko.”

Nisha’s eyes open in realization. 

She understood. Plus,, she can’t leave all of them to #die bc that would put her on santas naughty list ;)  
So, Nisha did what she did best, what started this Mafia AU in the first place. she hacks into the mainframe of their circulatory system to stop them from bleeding out. 

Ncityresident hacks into the mainframe of their circulatory system and is able to successfully save the tax collector biases. “Y-you saved us, why?” asked Taeyoung as he stared into Nisha’s eyes. She gazed back and replied “T-tax collector-kun, I just couldn’t leave you and your money-bound brethren there to perish in pursuit of me for my tax evasions.”

ToucheD (/╲/\╭( ͡° ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ͡°)╮/\╱\\) by her kindness and impressed by her intelligence, the tax collector oppars handed her a pink envelope that was sealed with a heart sticker. Could this be….A L-L-Love letter?? Who knew tax collectors were quITE the romantics 0///0  
As the savior of the IRSmen was preparing to kiss kiss fall in love with these bois standing in front of her, her thoughts are interrupted when she instead gets a partictacular message indeed from Jiang Cheng :000. “Nisha.”, he said as he gave her a stern look 0_0, “We appreciate you saving us after bias-kun nearly rekt us with his swords. Go ahead and accept this. You will be needed elsewhere. We’ll overlook your tax evasions for all of next year if you successfully complete this mission.” Nisha was quite perplexed, but I mean, a year of no taxes sounds kinda nice, man. As she looked up from the note to reply to him, the men had suddenly vAnished.

Startled but curious, she decided to go ahead and open the note from her IRS bois. Inside the envelope, there sadly wasn’t a love letter, (nor even any gift cards wtf these cheap ass pieces of meat). Instead, there was an index card that had a caricature of...that bird. Nisha instantly recognized it. That accursed small blue bird that oversaw that despicable, infamous online platform. My day be so fine, then boom……..twitter. Underneath the bird drawing were the letters which spelled a much familiar name to her: “@ncity_resident”. She then flipped the index card to the back, and there it was: a lead 0o0. It was from that very moment that she knew, she had to go back to twitter for her mission.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what you need to do next, now don't you ;)
> 
> click on dis ----> https://nishasmission.carrd.co/ (you liddol freak)


End file.
